Royal Aethian Corps
The Royal Aethian Corps (宮廷五大部隊, Kyūtei Godai Butai) also known to others during wartime as,' the Aether Legion' (五大部隊Godai Butai) is the primary Military Force that serves the Aethian Royal Family and the Noble Parliment Courts. Controlled by Ten Knight Captains and one Knight Commander. They are at full strength, with the inclusion of superior officers, at 10,000 men, making their particular branch of military one of the largest if not strongest in all Spiritual Realms. Directly capable of issuing martial law under emergency measures that meet particular criteria, the Knight Commander can assume the duties of the Royal Family and/or the Noble Parliment Courts if need be. Organization/Corps: The Royal Aethian Corps are seperated into ten companies or cohorts, each of them comprising of 800 men and women, both officers and simple-ranked units. The Eleventh company however, often referred to as the Commander's Guard, is comprised of 2,000 men and women, making them renowned to be the largest as well as some of the best soldiers and warriors of the whole Royal Aethian Corps. With each company with a particular unique atmosphere and character of its own, each of them have a coherent Doctrine that suits the particular units working together and serving under their respective Knight Officers and Knight Captains. First Company/Cohort 1: Knight Captain: Xavier Longstreak Knight Lieutenant: Sherman Tichborne 3rd Commander: Gregoir Malcolm 2nd Field Officer: Oliver Holmes (defected) Seen as one of the most respected Companies of the Corps itself next to the 11th, The First Company is composed of hardened veterans, experts, and well-versed balanced units, making them out to be a very adaptable and easily utilized Company by its particular Commander to use a wide variety of surprising and inventive tactics, as well as the duties and responsibilities listed to them. Their motto has always been, "Anything goes, so long as it can be useful in their own way and strengthens this Company as a whole." Second Company/Cohort 2: Knight Captain: Darius Blackwood Knight Lieutenant: André Asselin Third Company/Cohort 3: Knight Captain: Auguste Helfried Knight Lieutenant: Faendil Kreuger Fourth Company/Cohort 4: Knight Captain: Dalia Ironblood Knight Lieutenant: Edward Ironpeak Fifth Company/Cohort 5: Knight Captain: Cecil Kellogg Knight Lieutenant: Irene Quigley Sixth Company/Cohort 6: Knight Captain: Freya Mosaia Knight Lieutenant: Henrietta White Seventh Company/Cohort 7: Knight Captain: Imperius Scion Knight Lieutenant: Cole Marshal Eigth Company/Cohort 8: Knight Captain: William Stronghelm Knight Lieutenant: Zangya Solis Ninth Company/Cohort 9: Knight Captain: Sergei Salvatore Knight Lieutenant: Tristan Bartholomew Tenth Company/Cohort 10: Knight Captain: Maria Victoria Knight Lieutenant: Lucius Fairfox Eleventh Company/Prime Cohort: Knight Commander: Elizabeth Stronghelm Knight Lieutenant: Alicia Stronghelm History/Background: Established hundreds of thousands of years ago, this diversified assemblage of Shinigami adopted a heritage stemming to their Western and European ties more commonly than that of the Eastern affixed Seireitei's Soul Society. Instead of a band of vigilantes or enforcers the very first of many Knight Commanders to follow created a much more civilized order of holy warriors to combat the spirits of evil and those who wished to harm both spirit or human. When it duplicated its own government from the Euro standards of the past, it became commonplace for Nobility to control what was officially called The Royal Aethian Corps of Aether. This changed around the point of the Aethian Civil War, or known more popularly as the Noble War. When it became how estranged the aristocratic ruling body was from those who were oppressed by it, the Royalty became to hand over more power and possibility to those who were reigned by them. This allowed more and more commoners to rise thrugh the ranks of the RAC, soon finding more and more unorthodox Knight Captains to take the place of the protectorate that was put in place in between the Parliament and Royal Family. To this day, Aether's RAC stands as a testament of time of how it was the first group of spirits to adopt a means of protecting humans and souls without the expenditure of life unlike their Shinigami brothers and sisters. The modern viewing it has taken was also adopted by an isolated spiritual realm of Yūrei Ōkoku nearly a century before the Gotei became the Gotei 13. Becoming a Trinity of civilized spiritual paradise, these three ruling bodies of the Soul Realms have used their protecting forces to become what is known as The Alliance. The RAC, currently, holds the highest number of forces capable with the Soul Society providing second and YO being third. Duties: *Protecting the Royal Family and Parliament *Enforcing the Law *Feretting the Souls of the deceased to Aether *Protecting Souls and Humankind *Destroying Evil Spirits and Purging their Evil through the Sword *Assisting allied Spiritual Realms Corps Specialities: *Combat *Healing *Security *Scouting *Navigation Trivia *Constructed as a neighbouring nation's "Gotei-alike" to make a diversified land that expanded past the borders of the Soul Society. Unfortunately, due to less uses coming out of this article, not as many characters were used or created until much later in its official creation. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Rey Dorado Category:Cortez Fontaine Category:Charles McTavish Category:Haralson McTavish Category:Braeburn McTavish Category:Brina McTavish